


Монстр под кроватью

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minor Character Death, Monster!Rey, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Бен не высыпается уже месяц, потому что под его кроватью завелось странное существо.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo
Kudos: 2





	Монстр под кроватью

_The poison air he's breathin' has the dirty smell of dying  
'Cause it's never seen the sunshine and it's never felt the rain.  
But Casey minds the arrows and ignores the fatal echoes  
Of the clickin' of the turnstiles and the rattle of his chains._

Он заснул на уроке. Опять.

В этот раз повезло, и Хакс толкнул его раньше, чем мисс Холдо заметила, что он спит, иначе не избежать очередной занудной лекции, что это последний год, и они должны бросить все силы на подготовку к колледжу, а не просиживать ночи напролет, играя в игры.

Бен был бы рад играть в игры ночи напролет или спать. По факту, он не мог заниматься ни тем, ни другим.

— Выглядишь как дерьмо, — прокомментировал Хакс, когда они вышли из класса.

— Я не высыпаюсь, — буркнул Бен.

— Целый месяц? — спросил Хакс.

Бен мрачно уставился на него.

— Вообще я говорил о другом, — продолжил Хакс с усмешкой. — От тебя несёт, будто ты в подвале живёшь.

Через пять минут Бен уже сидел на нем верхом и ожесточенно бил. Через полчаса он был у директора, и его отстранили от занятий.

Это было плохо. Бену пришлось идти домой, а он этого совсем не хотел.  
До отца они, как обычно, не дозвонились. Он не отвечал на звонки с незнакомых номеров, а номер школы точно был ему незнаком. Какое-то время Бен торчал на детской площадке — дремал там на скамейке, как бомж, но испортившаяся погода согнала его. В поисках укрытия он зашел к По на работу — ещё месяц назад Бен тоже тут работал, но недавно его уволили за то же самое — он спал на ходу.

— Привет. — По вышел через дверь для персонала, возле которой его уже ждал Бен. Он вынес с собой чай в термосе, за что Бен был ему благодарен.

— Хреново выглядишь, — заметил По.

— И ты туда же, — мрачно сказал Бен.

Он с удовольствием вдохнул горячий пар, от которого потеплело внутри, прежде чем отхлебнуть из крышки.

— Извини, — По понял руки в защитном жесте, — но ты вообще спишь?

— Не очень, — неохотно ответил Бен.

Они помолчали. Бен пил чай, торопясь и обжигаясь, наслаждаясь ощущением разливающегося тепла.

— Меня отстранили на неделю, — заметил он, проводя языком по губе — всё-таки обжег. По следил за ним, исподлобья, выжидающе и чуть хмурясь.

— За что?

— Драка.

— А...

Они помолчали еще. Ненадолго показавшееся солнце снова зашло за тучи, ветер бросил им в лица мелкую дождевую морось, и они поспешили укрыться под узким навесом. По зябко потёр плечи, выглядывая из-под навеса.

— Ну и погода. — Он поежился.— Давно не видел твоего старика. Он уехал?

— Нет. Торчит дома, — ответил Бен.

— Слушай… — начал По. Он развернулся к Бену, рассеяно вороша волосы на затылке. — Если хочешь, можешь завалиться ко мне в пятницу. Отец уедет, а мама будет не против…

— Было бы круто, — искренне ответил Бен. — Я постараюсь.

Он действительно хотел в гости к По. Миссис Бэй отлично готовила, но, самое главное, Бен смог бы там нормально выспаться.

Как глупо. Ему семнадцать, а он боится монстра из-под кровати.

***

Дома все было по прежнему. Тихо, сыро — зарядили дожди, а отец так и не сподобился починить крышу, хотя и обещал. Листья лежали на газоне, и никто не сметал их.

Бен топтался перед входом: входить не хотелось, но идти было некуда. Раньше он мог пойти на работу, остаться в библиотеке или пойти в молл. Теперь все его существование свелось до самых простых желаний: поспать, согреться, поесть.

Дома не получалось сделать ничего из вышеперечисленного нормально: либо наполовину, либо вообще никак. Дом словно пытался вытеснить Бена из себя, изгнать его, не давал ему житья.

Но ему повезло. На лужайку соседнего дома вылетел рыжий карликовый шпиц, а за ним вышла его хозяйка — Маз Каната. Она увидела Бена и застыла, уперев руки в бока.

— Посмотри на себя, Бен Соло! — воскликнула Маз. — Неужели твоему отцу совсем на тебя плевать?

— Его накрыло отложенной депрессией из-за развода, — ответил Бен. — Кажется.

На самом деле Бен понятия не имел, что творится с отцом, что вообще творится с его жизнью. Жизнь начала разваливаться год назад, а сейчас этот процесс лишь ускорился. Ничего странного, кроме существа у него под кроватью.

— На месте твоей матери, я бы забрала тебя с собой, — осуждающе сказала Маз.

— У нее много дел, — ответил Бен заученной фразой. — А мне надо готовиться к колледжу.

— То-то я и смотрю, ты весь заготовился, — Маз хмыкнула. — Не составишь мне компанию за ужином?

— С удовольствием, — вежливо ответил Бен.

Ужин со старушкой — так себе перспектива, но это наверняка было лучше чем то, что Бен готовил себе сам или покупал на остатки своих денег.  
Шпиц гавкал и прыгал вокруг Бена, пока он шел следом за Маз по ее идеально выстриженной и вычищенный лужайке. Казалось даже, что на нее попадает больше солнца, чем на их собственную.

***

Маз совсем не смутило, что Бен ел за троих, пока она, в основном, болтала, прихлебывая чай. Он подозревал, что она именно за этим позвала его, чтобы накормить, но ничего не сказал. У него рот был занят.

— Хан совсем плох, — заметила Маз. — Я не видела, чтобы он выходил из дома.

Сказать честно, Бен тоже давно не виделся с отцом — лишь замечал его иногда краем глаза. Они не разговаривали. Только по ночам он приходил и спрашивал через дверь все ли у Бена в порядке, а Бен гадал — неужели во сне он шумел? Плакал?.. Кричал?

Каждый раз, слыша шаги отца за дверью, он немного успокаивался, потому что знал, что он не один. Очень часто ему хотелось позвать отца, открыть дверь, попросить его зайти и посидеть с ним, пока Бен не уснет, как в детстве, но Бен молчал.

Ему семнадцать. Монстров из-под кровати не бывает. Это стресс или ещё какая-нибудь фигня. У всех она проявляется по разному.

Например, его отец выпал из жизни.

***

Проводка тоже барахлила. Ее еле хватало на то, чтобы одновременно включать в сеть лампу и ставить телефон на зарядку. Обычно Бен торопился доделать домашку, пока светло, но сейчас его отстранили, и он вдруг понял, что ему плевать. Пусть оставляют его на второй год. На третий год. Он не хотел ничего — только поспать нормально, и мог думать только о пятнице, когда он войдёт в теплый и светлый дом Дэмеронов. После сытного ужина (или всё-таки обеда?) у Маз в сон клонило в два раза сильнее. На улице уже стемнело из-за дождя, и Бен опасливо включил настольную лампу. Глядя как она моргает из-за перепадов напряжения, он подумал, что лучше поберечь мобильник и зарядить его завтра где-нибудь ещё. Если напряжение подскочит, зарядка может сгореть — в лучшем случае.

Стянув с себя куртку, Бен зашвырнул ее на стул и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать. Он перевернулся на спину, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и уставился в потолок.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он тихо. — Дай мне поспать, хотя бы один раз. Прошу.

Его глаза слипались. Некоторое время Бен ещё смотрел в потолок, прислушиваясь к тишине в доме, а потом отключился намертво.

Он проснулся в темноте, ощущая, что на него кто-то смотрит.

Его монстр был тут.

Бен замер, косясь в сторону — почему лампа погасла? Неужели электричество вырубилось? Который сейчас час?

Темная тень у изножья кровати пошевелилась: худая, тонкая, похожая на человека, она сидела на корточках, как готовая к прыжку лягушка. Бен никогда не мог ее рассмотреть и никогда не пытался на самом деле. Он увидел, как бледная рука обхватывает спинку кровати, а в следующее мгновение монстр уже сидел у него в ногах.

Он был легче, чем Бен думал. Почти невесомый. Где-то за окном проехала машина, и в бликах ее фар зрачки монстра вспыхнули на мгновение, как у кошки, отражая свет.

Бен тяжело дышал, чувствуя, словно что-то невидимое давит ему на грудь, не сводя с существа взгляда. Он должен пошевелиться. Должен столкнуть это, сбросить это с кровати. Сейчас, а потом сбежать и рассказать обо всем отцу. Они должны поговорить. Пусть он сдаст его в психушку после такого, но они должны поговорить.

Будто угадав его мысли, монстр приложил длинный палец ко рту.

И Бен понял, что либо сделает это, либо…

— Пап! — заорал он. — Пап, иди сюда, пожалуйста!

Монстр скользнул вперёд, как змея, накрывая Бена собой, а его лицо очутилось совсем рядом — удивительно человеческое лицо с черными глазами без белков, похожими на два провала, с россыпями темных пятнышек на бледной коже — совсем как веснушки. Он был холодным, как и положено монстрам, а ещё у него — или у нее, теперь, когда монстр лежал на нем, Бен мог рассмотреть ее лучше, — были острые выпиравшие ребра, которые Бен мог почувствовать даже через одежду, и грудь, и острые когти на пальцах, которыми монстр сжала его плечи.

— Тихо, — прошептала монстр.

Бен выгнулся, пытаясь сбросить ее с себя и снова закричал:

— Папа!

Пусть все это будет сном. Просто сном. Пусть он проснется в своей сырой холодной комнате один.

Монстр вцепилась в него, и Бен с ужасом осознал, что она пытается утащить его с кровати. Вниз. Туда, где она обычно пряталась.

— Нет! — Бен ухватился за спинку, но монстр со странной мягкой методичностью отцепила его пальцы от деревяшки, один за другим, и потащила за собой.

Они тяжело рухнули на пол, и на мгновение Бен оказался сверху и попытался вскочить. Но монстр обвила его своими руками, обвила ногами, вцепляясь как клещ, перекатилась, оказавшись на нем и прошептала, приблизив свое лицо к его:

— Тише, Бен.

И снова потащила его под кровать. Бен попытался закричать, но она зажала ему рот рукой, другой притянув к себе. Бен дернулася стукнулся лбом о нижнюю перекладину так, что перед глазами у него вспыхнули звезды, и откинулся назад, позволив монстру затащить себя туда.

Его ужас трансформировался в паралич. Он ничего не сможет сделать. Его убьет несуществующий монстр.

— А теперь тише, — сказала монстр, обвив его всеми своими конечностями.

Бен лежал на боку и мог видеть входную дверь в слабом свете с улицы. Он услышал шаги за дверью и дернулся, но монстр прижала его к себе крепче.

— Бен? Ты тут, сынок?

«Да, я тут, я тут! — хотелось заорать Бену. — Пожалуйста, приди и спаси меня!»

Он почувствовал губы монстра на своем ухе. Наверное, она собиралась начать жрать его с ушей. Потом нос, другие выступающие части тела…

— Нет, — это прозвучало чуть громче шороха.

— Бен, я вхожу.

Дверь открылась со щелчком — сегодня Бен забыл ее запереть, — и Бен увидел ботинки отца. Он медленно вошёл и остановился неподалеку от кровати.

— Бен, где ты, я тебя не вижу?

Бену захотелось плакать. Он попытался укусить монстра, чтобы она отпустила его, но ничего не вышло — монстр лишь сильнее сжала ладонь, царапнув когтями по щеке, и Бен задохнулся от боли.

— Бен, выходи ко мне.

Его сердце колотилось. Так громко, что отец должен был услышать его. Почему он не слышит?

— Выходи ко мне.

Бен почувствовал, как по его лицу катятся слезы.

Монстр неслышно вздохнула сзади, а потом ее прохладная ладонь вытерла мокрую дорожку со щеки Бена.

Он мог закричать. Она убрала руку с его рта.

— Я не люблю играть в прятки, Бен, выходи.

Но Бен молчал. Он открыл рот, но не мог произнести ни звука, потому что смотрел на ботинки отца.

Они были надеты не на те ноги. Правый на левую, левый на правую.

Отец так торопился?

— Ну давай же, парень, выходи.

В его голосе не было ни беспокойства, ни удивления, лишь ровная, вежливая просьба. Напускная бодрость, с которой он обычно говорил.

Бен почувствовал, как рука монстра, державшая его поперек тела, сдвинулась, и монстр нашла его ладонь и сжала своей.

— Выходи ко мне, Бен.

Что-то надломилось внутри Бена — он почувствовал запах. Запах подвала, как верно сказал Хакс, который пропитывал все вокруг, и только сейчас Бен понял, что его источник стоит у кровати.

Его отец никогда бы не надел обувь не на те ноги. Он никогда не прятался от проблем дома — скорее наоборот, уезжал колесить, чтобы забыться, мог пропадать месяцами и неделями.

Бен вспомнил, как они смотрели с ним сериалы во время субботнего марафона. Новые серии Доктора Кто. Там было про такую штуку: фильтр восприятия, которым пользовались пришельцы, чтобы отводить людям глаза. Отец тогда посмеялся и сказал, что ему было бы неплохо иметь такой, когда он возвращается за рулём после посиделок в баре.

— Выходи ко мне, Бен.

Его отец лежал на земле, Бен теперь вспомнил это очень четко. Они ехали домой, и отец был в том самом состоянии, когда ему бы не помешал фильтр восприятия. Они с Беном ссорились.

Они…

Потом Бен выволок его из машины, и лицо отца было в крови, и его собственное было в крови, и дождь смывал ее, и этот запах, густой, словно залеплял ноздри, как воск, не давал дышать. Было темно, сыро, деревья шумели, грудь и живот болели там, где в них врезался ремень безопасности, а Бен все повторял, что готов на все, лишь бы отец вернулся.

На все. На все. Вернись ко мне, прошу.

Потом Бен проснулся в своей кровати, весь в грязи, в отсыревшей одежде. А отец был дома. А под его кроватью что-то завелось.

Только отец ведь не вернулся.

Это не он стоит.

— Выходи ко мне, Бен.

Монстр за спиной Бена прижалась к нему плотнее, укладывая свой подбородок на его плечо. По лицу Бена снова потекли слезы, но он лежал, не отводя взгляда от ботинок отца.

— Последний раз, Бен. Я спрашиваю в последний раз и ухожу.

Бен промолчал.

Отец — или то, что выдавало его за себя, — развернулся и вышел, не закрыв дверь. Бен слышал, как оно спускается по лестнице. По тому, как расслабилась монстр за его спиной, Бен понял, что оно ушло и позволил себе рваный вздох, больше похожий на всхлип. Он лежал, не шевелясь, молча плакал, а монстр обнимала его, холодная, как гигантская лягушка, и ее волосы щекотали ему лицо. Дождь по-прежнему шумел за окном, и у этой ночи не было конца.

***

Днем Бен распахнул все окна, чтобы впустить в дом свет и свежий воздух. Телефон показывал всего пятнадцать процентов заряда, и Бен отправил матери сообщение и выключил его. Вещи он собрал быстро — ему хотелось оказаться отсюда подальше. Он выспался и был полон сил.

Сев на кровать, Бен сказал негромко, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Я уезжаю.

Было тихо. Холодный воздух с улицы медленно вытеснял подвальную затхлость, скопившуюся в комнате. Дорога до матери займет много времени, денег у него мало, а машина отца в гараже, совершенно разбитая. Но Бен был полон решимости.

Он положил ладонь на край кровати, не глядя вниз, и спросил:

— Хочешь со мной?

Холодное прикосновение к кончикам пальцев было ему ответом.


End file.
